An Untimely End
by WaitingForDawn
Summary: This is part 9 and 13 of A Thief's Pet. This is the version I originally wrote. I read the guidelines and since I can't rate just one chapter M in a continuing story… I posted the milder version in A Thief's Pet story.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: IMPORTANT! This is part 9 of A Thief's Pet. This is the version I originally wrote. I read the guidelines and since I can't rate just one chapter M in a continuing story… I posted the milder version as Chapter 9: Your Job as the Healer. You will not miss anything if you decide to not read this version. It's just a bit more… Well, it's written like a scene from a romantic novel. This version has the same plot development it's just contains what some might call "adult themes." Enjoy whichever version you decided to read. ^.^

"Shhh, little one," The voice that belonged to your capture purred. "You wouldn't want to wake your patient."

You froze. You knew that voice all too well. You felt his breath on your neck. It was Yomi. You begin to struggle.

"Now, now, little one," Yomi twisted your arm behind your back tighter. "If you continue rubbing your body like that against mine like this, I doubt I'll be able to control myself."

You felt his thumb rub against your nipple. A deep sting of pleasure swept through your body, despite what your mind told you. You froze in horror at yourself.

"That's better." He said. You felt something grow large and hard push against your back.

"Why are you doing this to me?" You snarl, trying hard to compose yourself.

"You should be grateful." Yomi scoffed. "I've been generous. I can be cruel. You wanted freedom. You can now move about the estate with ease. You are not Youko's slave; you are our healer. You wanted to be free from this place. As a healer, you can heal the men to earn your freedom. Everything I've done. I've done for you."

"But the courtroom…" You trailed off, confused.

"All part of my plan." He said with an air of confidence. "The men will leave you alone, since you have value as a healer. They make any advances toward you either on the grounds that you haven't went through heat yet."

Yomi paused and breathed deeply. You felt his breath on your ear a shiver of anticipation ran through your spine. Then he lowered himself to your ear.

"I may be wrong about that last part soon." Yomi whispered. "I feel your body getting warmer. I will be there when it happens completely."

You felt a pain deep in your loins, a deep longing. Yomi let go of you and you let out a whimper. You hated yourself for feeling this. Yomi chuckled, "Soon little one," and left. You stood there confused and angry with yourself. Yomi was bad. He caused nothing but trouble for you. Unless what he said was true… No. Youko had given you comfort when you were down. He saw you as a companion. Yomi saw you as a toy to be played with. You were sure of one thing. Enough though Yomi had toyed with you, Youko was on your mind. Enough though Yomi made you aroused now, Youko made you long for his touch just by entering the room. You didn't trust Yomi and wouldn't until he changed your mind. Trusting Youko came easy to you. He was your guardian.

After letting out a large sigh, you went to Youko's room and into your closet. Just as you made yourself comfortable, you heard shuffling. Your closet door opened to revealed Youko. Possessively, he picked you up and held you close as he carried you to his bed. He seemed like he was doing it automatically, like he was sleep walking. He sat you down, crawled in on the other side, and held you. It was nice. You felt comfortable and safe in his arms. Then you realized something. The reason you didn't want Yomi, even if your body said yes.

When you woke up the next morning, you were curled up right next to Youko. You smiled before snuggling back into his chest. In response to your snuggling, Youko gently took your chin and raised it up to his lips. He then gave you the sweetest kiss you ever received. Suddenly, Youko pushed himself away.

"W-what?" He stumbled over his words.

"You brought me to your bed last night." You explained slowly, confused by his sudden action. "After I made it back from the infirmary, you picked me up and put me in your bed. I'm sorry, I should have known it you didn't really want me here…"

Youko looked at you confused. Then he noticed the heat radiating off your body. He reacted to you being in heat soon. In his sleep his instincts must have taken over. Youko blushed slightly. It was the first time he had ever succumbed to the female's pheromones of heat.

"No, no. It's my fault... I'm going to check on Kazuki." Youko started toward the door. "You wait here. Don't… Just don't leave. Please."

You tilted your head confused. Kazuki was fine. He fever was gone, his breathing and heart rate were normal. The only thing he needed was rest and food to get his energy up. You crossed your arms across your chest and quickly recoiled. Your body was hot. It seemed like you had a fever all across your body. You were perplexed. You weren't sick how could you have a fever? Then Yomi's words echoed in your head. "_I may be wrong about that last part soon._" You were going into heat.

About an hour later, Youko came into the room. You were still sitting on his bed gazing out the window. When you heard the door shut behind him you turned around.

"Kazuki looks good." Youko commented. "You did a good job. You'll be an excellent healer in no time."

You looked at Youko. You wanted to kiss him and hold him tight while his arms wrapped around you. Your body didn't feel like yours. Nothing seemed real, like you were just watching the world within a shell that looked like you.

"Thank you." You words had lives of their own and just fell from your lips. They didn't feel like they belonged to you. "Could I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure. Anything." Youko smiled. "You deserve it after going through the trial and healing Kazuki. Most females would have cried and accepted there death-."

"I need you to have sex with me, Youko." You said bluntly.

The smile faded from his face. He looked confused. You had to say this now.

"If you don't," You started, "My instincts will take over and I'll find someone else." Tears filled your eyes. "I'm so scared. You're the only one I really know…"

Youko pull you close to him and sat down on the bed. He held you in his arms like a doll.

"I won't do anything you don't want." He purred in your ear. "I won't hurt you."

"I-I know." You lied.

"It's alright, my dear." He brushed the hair out of your face.

Youko waited, just holding you in his arms until you calmed down. Your shivering subsided as your heat took control. Slowly, he untied your kimono and let it fall past your shoulders and onto the bed. Youko laid you down onto his bed and situated himself on top on you. Even though you yourself didn't know what to do, your instincts did. Without a moment's hesitation, you grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips to yours. At first they gentled brushed against them, as if he was teasing you. Then, slowly and ever so lightly, he teased and nibbled at your lips until you parted them. His hand slid down your back and he squeezed your butt. Youko leaned down on you a little heavier and a pleasurable sensation of warmth swept through your body. His tongue ran along the inside of your mouth. It was a strange feeling. If you weren't already pressed against the bed you would have recoiled from shock. You started running you're hands down from his neck to his chest. Tugging at his shirt, you tried to get it off. Youko broke the kiss to look at what you were doing. You looked up at him with pleading eyes. He laughed.

"Not yet." He slid his hands gently over your breast.

You gasped at the shock. Your body tightened at the sensation of your bare skin touching his hands. You pulled yourself closer to him, so that your breasts were pressed to his chest. Oh, how you wished he would take off his clothing so you could feel every curve of his body. You felt a bungle growing under his clothes. An aching moan escaped Youko's lips as if he knew what you were thinking. Forgetting what he said moments ago, he threw off his shirt. You instantly went to kiss his chest, but he pushed you up and you caught his throat. However, you didn't care. Having him near you like this was enough. You felt yourself getting wet. Youko placed his mouth over your nipple and began teasing it. His tongue stroked the sensitive area. Every so often he nipped at it making waves of pleasure run through your body. He moved to the other one. Ever so slowly the tip of his tongue circled your nipple as if he was tasting it, tickling you. Your body rose trying to get closer to him. Trying to get himself situated between your legs and began rocking against you. It was more pleasure than you had ever felt before. While you wrapped your arms around his neck, you moaned with pleasure.

Just when you felt like you couldn't stand it any longer and you needed to have him take you right there, Youko stopped.

"Why?" You breathed heavily. "No. Don't. Don't stop."

"I cannot take you like this." Youko replied. "There are still things you do not know about me or yourself. I don't trust myself with you any longer. If I stayed, I would take so much from you."

Youko stood up and fixed his clothes. Laying helpless in your kimono and tangling sheets, you gazed at him confused.

"I can't take it yet." Youko smiled at you. "You need it, Jun."

With that, Youko left and locked you in his room.

Youko could heard you whimpering as he walked away. He scolded himself. The never intended to take it so far. Not now. Not when you were like this. "I will have her, but not when she is in heat and cannot think straight. I will take her, when she is ready." Youko thought.

You didn't know what was worst. The feeling of knowing that Youko rejected you or knowing that if Yomi walked in, you won't have no choice but to… You shuttered at the thought. Why did you feel like this? How could hormones control you to the point of having no control over your body? Over the years you held two principles very close. 1. Everyone was beautiful in someway or another. And 2. You would only mate with someone you loved. Love wasn't something you could give to anyone. It wasn't something that you could take away either. When two demons mate, they are together until death parts them.

After three days of being locked in Youko's room without any interaction with anyone except Suzu, who came to give you your meals, your heat finally subsided and left. Things could go back to normal. However, you should have known better than to think normal would ever be possible…

You were in the green house reading your book when Suzu came in. She looked unusually chipper.

"There you are Jun!" She exclaimed. "I've been looking for you. Do you know what day it is?"

Slowly rising, you looked at her confused. You had settled into a nice routine after heat. You ignored Youko by sleeping in the infirmary. The other thieves seemed to joke around with you like you were one of them. You had even started talking to Yomi as a friend again. Although, you were unaware of any special events.

"Youko is going on a raid today." Suzu explained slowly "Which means…"

"Which means…" You repeated still not sure of what she was getting at.

"YOUKO DECICED YOU CAN GO!" She clapped her hands and jumped up and down like a schoolgirl.

"What do you mean?" You asked shocked. You started to get nervous. "I can't fight! I never finished my training, what do I do? What if I get caught? What if I get everyone killed? What if, what if…"

You had to brace yourself on the table next to you to keep from falling. Suzu seemed unsympathetic.

"You need to start somewhere, Miss Healer." She joked. "How else are you going to learn?"

"I rather not learn at all." You pouted.

"Well, you have to." She patted you on the back. "How else are you going to heal them?"

You were quiet for a moment. "Let's get you dressed. You can't steal in that!"

But you didn't hear her. You had already left. It was not time for you to be a thief. Not without training and proper insight. You walked down the halls and to Youko's office. You knocked quietly. The shock of actually standing up to Youko after everything was almost too much. You hadn't spoken to him in weeks. A sudden fear swept over you.

"Come in," Youko's voice called from inside.

You opened the door. Summoning all your courage, you decide to do the one thing you had never done… Stand up to Youko.

"A little bird told me I'm going on a raid." You paused as Youko nodded with a smirk. "What the hell are you thinking? I haven't even finished my training and now you're throwing me out into the fray! Great idea! Finally get a healer and now you're going to kill her off." You change your voice to match Youko's. "Well, we just got her let's sent her to a raid and see her die. Hahaha. She hasn't talked to me for a week. I think I'll torture her by sending her in with a bunch a BLOOD THIRSTY DEMONS!"

"You're a healer." Youko said calming. "It's your job to heal my men."

"I can heal them just as well, if not better, once they return." You muttered.

"And what about the ones that don't come back, because you weren't there." Youko replied sternly.

"What about the ones I can't save after this because _you _didn't finish training me." You huffed. You weren't scared. Not after everything he's done to you.

"I would have finished your training if you weren't naughty." Youko sighed.

"Then I wouldn't have been able to find the book on healing and you would have thrown me to the wolves by now." You raised your voice slightly. "You would have got tired of me, like you already are, and send me to be a maid like Suzu. I would have gone through heat and one of _your_ men would have done nothing less than rape me."

"I wouldn't let that happen." Youko rose from his chair.

"Oh sure." You yelled. "Mister I'll-tease-her-into-breaking-and-then-get-bored. You sir, are an ass. Nothing more than a womanizing ass. A thief, a liar, an idiot, and, and-"

At that second Youko pulled you into his arms and cut you off with a kiss. You felt your whole body freeze up, but then melt away into his arms. Youko broke the kiss and put a stray hair behind your ear.

"I didn't take you that night because then I would have been nothing better than that man you just described." Youko looked into your eyes. "You weren't completely aware of what was happening. You should remember the first time."

Youko let you go and he left his office. You stood there confused. Touching your lips you wondered why this kiss felt so different. It wasn't a teasing kiss. It wasn't a seductive I'm-gonna-win-your-heart kiss. It wasn't even an I'm going to make love to you kiss. Maybe, just maybe, that was how an "I really care about you" kiss felt like…

After you recovered from your episode with Youko, you went to find Suzu. As you walked down the hall, you hear someone's voice.

"I heard you're going on the next raid." You freeze. You knew it was Yomi, but you still haven't gotten completely over what happened. Something about his scent, his very presence stirred something deep inside you. You didn't know why and you didn't know if you like it… You turned around to face him and put a fake smile on.

"Yes." You replied. "Although, I'm not sure I'm ready." A nervous laugh escaped your lips.

"Ah," Yomi waved aside your comment. "I'll keep an eye on you."

"You're heading out on this raid as well?" You asked. "Where are we going?"

"Yes." Yomi chuckled. "I get to go on this raid. We are-"

But Suzu, who was running toward you, cut off Yomi.

"The raid is tomorrow." She waved her finger at you. "I need to get you fitted for an outfit and then make it between now and then. You can talk with Yomi later."

With that Suzu began to drag you down the hall to the fitting room. Once Suzu got you to the room she didn't waste any time. Within moments she had you wrapped in fabric and covered with pins. You hadn't spoken since you entered the room. This was fine because Suzu seemed way to busy with setting up to speak. However, now she was sewing the fabric together as you stood there and the silence was unbearable.

"Suzu," You paused. "You're not mad at me for going on a raid before you, are you?"

Suzu sighed and put the needle down.


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicions Mature

Author's Note: So this is the mature version of Chapter 13 of A Thief's Pet. I hope you enjoy.

The memory of you like that mixed with the moment was too much. An instinctive urge to take you now took over blurred his thoughts. He had to claim you before anyone else even had a chance. In one swift motion, Youko grabbed your waist and brought you on top of him. Before you realized where you were, he flipped the situation and you were now under his weight.

"Youko…" You hands fluttered against his chest lightly. "You shouldn't do this. You'll hurt yourself."

"I don't give a damn!" Youko leaned closer to your face. "I need you, now."

You were about to protest when his lips hit yours. An intense sensation covered your body, paralyzing you. Your body tingled with enjoyment. It took you a moment, but you soon found your bearings. Surrendering to the lips you wrapped your arms around his neck and brought him closer, deepening the kiss. His tongue traced the outside of your lips and your slowly opened then. A muffed moan escaped your throat. You felt him smirk in satisfaction. However, he wasn't done yet. Leaving your mouth, he began to kiss your neck. He nipped at your neck. You're back arched, begging for more. Youko moaned. When you shifted your body, it rubbed against the bulge in his pants; something you hadn't noticed growing since the beginning.

"We… We shouldn't do this." You fought to speak.

"Shhh." Youko brought his fingers to your lips. "You will enjoy this. Don't worry."

He began fighting with your clothing. His fingers slid over your breast as they opened the kimono. He moved down your neck and to your breast. Holding it, he placed his mouth over the pink peak that had formed. You caught your breath in your chest as a waved of pleasure rushed over your body. As his tongue played with one nipple, his hand moved to the other. His thumb rubbed in circles against the peak. The gentleness to which he moved as too much. Your body shifted and moved, trying to get closer, but he just moved a bit further away. He was teasing you.

"Please." You moaned. "I… I want…"

But you couldn't find the words. He moved up to your lips and kissed you again. It was rough and passionate, consuming your whole body. Your fingers mingled with his hair until you found his ears. Innocently, you began playing with them, unsure of the result you would get. A low purr rose from his chest. He let more of his weight rest on you and shifted his hips toward you. As you felt his manhood rub against the delicate area between your thighs, a feeling rose from the pit of your stomach and rippled through out your body.

Then you heard a knock on the door. "Sir." A timid voice called.

Youko cursed.

Youko cursed. You scurried out from underneath him and tried to tidy yourself up. Even after you fixed your kimono and hair, the evidence of the event still showed in your flushed face. Youko grumbled.

"What is it?" He called impatiently.

"You have an invitation." A snake demon you'd never seen walked through the door. A new air of confidence replaced his original timid voice. "My mistress hopes you will attend, especially since you did not come to the last. That is why she sent me to make sure you received her invitation and knew of her insistence." The demon glanced at you. "She knows you have your fun with the riff-raft every now and then, but she is much better for you."

Your eyes widened. He was so blunt. What kind of women would allow for her servant to speak so opening of her feelings?

Youko opened the envelope nimbly. "Lady Kikyo wishes to have me and my men attend?"

"Yes, master." The servant addressed him as if his mistress and Youko was a couple. "You are to bring your _men_." His gazed fell upon you, "I don't know if you should bring your… whatever though."

"I will bring all the members of my team." There was a hint of anger in his voice. "You have delivered your message. Now, be gone."

"Y-yes sir." And he scampered off.

Your eyes focused on the floor. You were mortified that the messenger said those things. He thought you were a slut; some everyday whore Youko hired. Youko rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger, as if he suddenly had a headache.

"Jun, come here." Youko said. You thought you heard a bit of shame in his voice.

"I- I need to go." You ignored his words. You couldn't talk to him after what you just witnessed.

You stood outside the door for a moment, paralyzed. Your room was too close to Youko in the infirmary. You couldn't go there. You had to get away from Youko. The greenhouse, your other escape, was right next to the infirmary. So, you ran to the only place you could go. The only other place you could be alone. You ran into Youko's room and closed the closet doors. Tears poured down your face. A mixture of feelings swept over you. Shame, guilt, confusion, and sadness. It didn't help being here. In his room, his scent was everywhere. It played with your senses. What had happened with Youko played over and over in your head. In a way, the snake-like demon was right. You were just a whore. Youko never said you were more to him and he didn't tell the demon otherwise. Yet, you wanted more. You wanted to feel his skin against yours. His kiss had intoxicated you. After that you were under his control. You scolded yourself for thinking like that. You could control yourself. What you did was your decision and your decision alone.

Youko's P.O.V.

The letter was still in his hands. One phrase stood out more than the rest of the letter. It perplexed Youko. He didn't quite know what to think of it. Lady Kikyo was a clever demon, like most ferret demons. She never did anything without a reason and she always executed her plans elegantly. Nothing was an accident with her. It was no secret that the electrical demonness had a way with men. However, she had chosen to pursue Youko. Originally, Youko had welcomed the attention. It was a way into the ruling class. A way to excess new power and notability, but keep his freedom. He wasn't tied to any one female and Kikyo accepted that as long as he stayed by her side in the end. But, now was another story. His relationship with Kikyo had always been "business" to Youko. It wasn't to Kikyo and Jun would appear to be an obstacle to her. Lady Kikyo could dispose of her in seconds and make it look like an accident. So when the invitation said: "Please bring a servant for a night of fun competition." Youko knew that Lady Kikyo already knew of Jun and this ball was just the first part of her plan.

You couldn't avoid Youko forever and you realized that. Yet, that didn't stop you from trying. The hideout was alive with conversation about the ball. It was a perfect excuse to talk to Suzu and stay away from the infirmary. Then you could train. You got out your sword and tied it to your waist. With that, you began your search for Suzu. Until you heard some whispering, your search had seemed futile. You peeked around the corner and saw Saito and Yuri talking with Yomi. Normally, you would have ignored it and continued on your way. Three thieves talking wasn't an uncommon sight. Still, something about this conversation seemed different. Their voices were in a hushed tone and they seemed uneasy.

"This wasn't in the plan, Yomi." Saito hissed. His snake tongue flickered in annoyance.

"I'm sure there is a reason events are proceeding in this fashion." Yomi replied calmly. "This is probably to cover for your mistakes."

"Like you can talk." Yuri voice broke in. "You shouldn't have allowed that little tramp-"

Slap! You shuttered as you heard Yomi's hand collide with Yuri's face with unexpected force. Yuri fell to the floor as he held his cheek.

"I won't tolerate that kind of talk." Yomi growled. "You know why we are doing this. I suggest you keep your comments to yourself and stay in line. I'm sure your payment is enough to ensure you refrain from future comments like that."

Silence fell upon the group. You gulped. Yomi seemed to be in charge of these two. But it was also evident that he was getting his orders from elsewhere. You turned your attention back to the conversation when you heard Yomi continue.

"I'm sure this ball will be interesting for everyone." You could hear Yomi smirk. "Perhaps you two will actually get to meet the one who orchestrated all of this."

Slowly, you backed away from the wall and away from the conversation. You couldn't bear to listen anymore. It was too much to process. Yomi, Yuri, and Saito were all traitors? The ball was some trap? Or was it just a place where Yomi would receive his new orders? Many people would be attending. It would be the perfect place to arrange a meeting without arousing suspicion. The questions continued to form the more you tried to digest the information. Then you shrieked and jumped as you felt someone grasp your shoulder.

"Calm down Jun." You heard Suzu's voice, but it took you a moment to comprehend her words. "You look like you've seen a ghost. What's wrong?"

You struggled to control your breathing and steady your pounding heartbeat. "Nothing. You just startled me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Suzu smiled, oblivious to your lie. "So what are you going to do about the big "Slave-Master" ball?" You shot her a questioning look. Suzu took the hint and explained. "It's a ball for slaves and masters. You have to go with Youko as his slave, just as I have to go with Kuronue as his. We are just competitors from them. A different companion is optional for the slave and master. However, the slave and master cannot go together. Youko usually doesn't condone using slaves in such fashion, but it is Lady Kikyo…"

Suzu trailed off. You grimaced at this information. The purpose of this ball was to have slaves compete with each to show which master was better. It sickened you.

"It sounds like I don't have much of a choice." You crossed your arms over your chest.

"But you can bring a partner." Suzu insinuated. "Maybe a certain Mazoku demon that seems to like you."

"I'll think about it." Suzu would get suspicious if you told her that you didn't want anything to do with Yomi. You raised an eyebrow at her. "And what about you Suzu? You must have a partner in mind since you brought this up."

Suzu's hands flew to her face and blushed, "Just… It's just a friend."

"Oh, there is more to it than that." You nudged her with your elbow. "I know you."

"Well." Suzu looked down. "After I told you about Kuronue, I started thinking. He doesn't care about me anymore. I need to move on. And then when Kazuki got sick and I helped getting him better… We got to know each other a little more… and I guess."

You smiled. "I'm sure you two will have fun. I'll figure something out for the ball. Anyways, I'll going to go train. I'll see you later."

"Good idea." Suzu smiled. "You're going to need it for the ball."

You nodded and headed outside. Truthfully, you weren't worried about training for the ball. You were going to practice for raids. Having Youko carry you wasn't an option. You didn't know whom you could trust now. Yomi wasn't a choice anymore. He might do something to you to get at Youko. You took out your sword and began to practice some positions. As you practiced a thought it hit you: "Should I tell Youko?" You didn't know. Maybe Yomi wasn't even talking about doing harm to Youko. You didn't hear the whole conversation. It could be rationalized. Not everyone was dangerous. Then you felt a force hit your sword and push you down to the ground. Awestruck, it took you a moment to realize the force that hit you was Yomi. He smiled and offered you his hand to help you up.

"You should have paid more attention." Yomi laughed.

"I wasn't planning on having an opponent." You accepted his hand, trying to act normal.

"Jun," Yomi began. He nervously scratched the back of his head. "Who you like to go to the ball with me? You can't have Youko as your partner anyways. Who knows, maybe you'll have a better night with me than you ever had with Youko."

Now was your chance. You either put a plan in motion or forgot about it altogether. If you went with Yomi, you could watch him and prevent anything he tried to do to Youko. Or you could be playing right into his trap. 'Fate had an interesting way of figuring things out,' you decided, 'Let's have fate decide.'

"I'll tell you what." You struck a defensive pose. "Beat me in a mock duel and I'll go with you. I'm warning you, I won't be holding back."

Youko sat in the infirmary slowly putting together the puzzle in his mind. With his finger's intertwined, his chin resting on them, he thought. He had wanted to interrogate his informant from the Ivory Castle Raid, but Kuronue said he disappeared. He couldn't find him anywhere. The informant had given information on many raids, so his disappearance was odd. His misinformation about the jewel was also odd. Saito and Yuri had been performing a little off too. It wasn't like them to not go in after a comrade. Jun shouldn't have had to go in after him. They weren't injured and knew where he would be. Then there had been what Jun had said. The beast stopped pursuing them after a while, but attacked Youko's group even though they didn't have anything. Why did the beast only attack him? Kuronue's group had actually stolen goods, but the beast didn't pursue them. Youko tried to move and winced in pain. A slight chuckled escaped his lips. He was in no condition to fight. 'Lady Kikyo would laugh if she saw me like this,' he pondered. A jolt ran through his body as a realization hit him. This ball could expose him at his weakest. Yet, he had to accept. He hadn't been to a ball in a really long time and Lady Kikyo was hosting. He had not choice in that matter. A deep growl resonated from his chest. He had played right into their hands. Although, the worse part was that Youko didn't know who's hands he had played into.


	3. Chapter 3: An Unusual Proposal

Youko paced in his office. Millions of thoughts filled his head. Nothing was certain. He had no idea what to do about what he just learned. The only thing he knew was that he should be in his room with Jun. That was the only place he wanted to be right now.

"Damn." He cursed. "I'll just have to settle this one problem at a time: first, Renji and Lady Kikyo, then that traitor Yomi. It's about time I put Yomi in his place… In the meantime, I need to resist Jun. Or I may never be able to gave my own part of the demon world."

You heard the door creak open. You rolled over on to your side and tried to muffle your crying. After Youko left, you felt so alone you couldn't hold back your tears. You felt Youko climb into bed next to you.

"Jun?" You heard him called.

You didn't move. He scooted close to you and hung over you so that you were pinned between his arms.

"Are you crying?" He asked.

"I can't stop." You cried looking into his eyes. "I'm so scared. If my parents hid this from me, what else am I capable of? All the emotions of every one at the party rushed into my head, I couldn't control or block. I don't want to feel that way again."

Tears starting rolling down your cheeks again. It was overwhelming, even scary, to be stampeded by emotions. Then there was the possibility of it getting worse or you could have other problems with it. But another question was also begging for attention: Why did Lady Kikyo and Renji do this to you? Youko could tell your mind was racing with questions and fear. Forgetting everything he just told himself, a new thought entered his head, a new dream. You don't know how it happened, but soon Youko had placed his mouth on top of yours. Slowly, you pulled him deeper into the kiss. You rolled onto your back and pulled him on top of you. Your legs spread open and Youko placed himself between them. You felt his sex hard and throbbing through your silk nightgown and his pants. Your body tingled with arousal. Youko began to places kisses down your neck. Occasionally, he would nip at the tender skin. Your face grew flushed and a moan of pleasure escaped your lips. Your fingers mingled with his hair. Trying to get closer to him, your body pushed against him. His hands ran along the sides of your body. Then his hand moved to the inside of your thigh. Gently, he rubbed your thigh in circle motions with his thumb. He moved up and fumbled with the buttons. The buttons refused to open. He cursed and ripped your gown open. His mouth encircled your nipple. Teasing you, his tongue wrapped around your nipple. As he sucked gently on it, his other hand ran up your side to your revealed your other breast. His thumb played with your nipple. He rubbed it and lightly pinched it until it came to a point. Waves of pleasure rushed over your body. You moaned loudly. You had to get closer to his body. You wanted to feel his skin against yours. You felt Youko's body thrust upward against the delicate area between your thighs. The sensation rippled through your body.

"Jun." He moaned as your body involuntary rubbed against his manhood as you struggled to get his shirt off.

Every time he shifted his body, it put pressure the delicate area. You wanted to feel him inside you. The idea sent shivers down you spine. Your arms wrapped about his shoulders. His muscles tense as he held himself above you.

"Oh, Youko." You moaned.

His head rose from your breast to kiss your lips. You tried to keep him close, but he pulled away.

"I don't think we should do this." Youko panted. "Your probably still a little drunk."

"I want you, Youko." You whispered into his ear and lightly bit it. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

Youko fought to restrain himself, as he pulled away. While it was true he wanted nothing more than to make you moan with pleasure as he made love to you all night, he also wanted you to be sober when he did it. Furthermore, he didn't want to have problems with Lady Kikyo and Renji be to on his mind.

"Jun." Youko sighed. "This is the hardest thing I have ever had to say in my life, but… We can't do this. I want you to be completely aware of what is happening when I make love to you. Then you will feel everything I do to you."

Youko rolled off of you and under the covers. A dark red blush covered your face, as you lay there frozen. It felt so good already. What else could he do? You took a look at him. He was lying on his back with his eyes closed. You scooted closer to him and rested your head on his chest. At that moment, you couldn't see it, but a small smile spread across Youko's lips.

Knock, Knock, Knock! The loud sound jerked you out of your slumber. Your pillow slid out from underneath you. Sitting up, you opened your eyes, only to squeeze them shut. The morning light was no brighter than usual, but today it made your eyes hurt like you were looking right at the sun. Suddenly, you felt like your head was going to explode. You collapsed onto your back again.

"Suffering for her fun last night?" You heard Kuronue's voice ask Youko.

"First one is always the worst." Youko chuckled. "But I'm sure you didn't come here to observe Jun's First Hangover."

"Yes." Kuronue paused. "Let's head over to your study and discuss it. This is not the place."

If you weren't plagued with the worst headache you ever experienced, you would have wondered what Kuronue needed to talk about with Youko that he couldn't say in front of you. However, you didn't give the topic a second thought as pulled the covers over your head in search of relief.

"Youko." Kuronue looked at Youko. "Whatever happened last night with Jun is serious. You need to tell me what happened. Otherwise I can't help you solve this."

"It was all a trap." Youko confessed. "The ball was just pretense to get Jun alone with Renji and Yomi. While I was out talking to Lady Kikyo, Yomi was giving Jun drinks. These drinks worked as a catalyst to speed up the moon's effects of Jun's powers. Renji took Jun aside to talk to her. He told her all about her parents and her talent. When the moonlight touched her, it reacted with her blood and the catalyst to let her powers lose. Much like a river would rush and flood the shore once a dam is broken. She couldn't control what she was doing. We're lucky she handled herself as well as she did. After her spirit energy was completely spent, she passed out."

Kuronue nodded as he processed the information. "But the sky was cloudy. How did the moon shine through the clouds?"

"Lady Kikyo's a wind demon." Youko reminded him. "It wouldn't be too much of a task to blow the clouds away long enough for the moonlight to hit Jun. That is what brings Lady Kikyo into the trap. I have a feeling she orchestrated the whole thing."

Kuronue sighed.

"There is one more thing." Youko added, softly. "Renji was Jun's fiancé. Apparently, he wants her back and is prepared to pay any price to get her."

"Then we have to give her to him." Kuronue said. "If we don't, Lady Kikyo will discover she's been used and will sabotage any of our attempts to rise in power. Also, this Renji will also fight us. He obviously has money. Who knows how strong his influence in society is."

"I don't think I can give her up so easily." Youko sighed.

"You have to." Kuronue headed toward the door. "If you don't we can say good-bye to achieving our dream… I'm warning you. Stay away from Jun." With that, he left Youko alone with his thoughts.

Shortly after, Youko left the room to find you.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment," You sang, "I guess I've already won that."

You sighed and looked out the window. 'Renji obviously isn't into me.' You thought. 'He only has eyes for Lady Kikyo. So that's not a problem. He is no longer my fiancé anyway. He gave that up years ago. I just need to worry about my powers getting out of hand and Yomi. Both seem manageable.' Then another thought hit you like a bullet. 'Youko and I almost… last night… Does that mean he doesn't have feelings for Lady Kikyo? Or am I really just his play thing?'

"I'm just as bad as Renji." You ruffled your hair. "In love with someone, yet I have no idea how they truly feel about me. Author of the moment, do I end up happy?"

The door slowly creaked open to reveal Youko. He came in and closed the door. You looked at him from a chair you placed near the window. In swift steady steps, he walked over to you.

"Jun." He said. " We are going to see Lady Kikyo today." You nodded slowly. "When we get there, I must ask you to be absolutely quiet, show no expression, and go along with whatever I say." Then Youko took your hand in his, "Renji wants to reclaim you as his fiancé."

You ripped your hand away. "I am not going to trade one life of servitude for another." You stood up. "At least, I can work toward my freedom here."

"You have to do this." Youko said calmly.

"I don't have to do anything!" You crossed your arms.

"Damn it, Jun!" Youko cursed. "Don't you understand what will happen if you continue down this path?"

"What?" You questioned. "I ruin your stupid dream of power and fame? I ruin my dream of happiness if I listen to you."

You glared at Youko. He looked down for a moment. When he raised his head again, his face was expressionless and cold.

"You have no choice in the matter." He said sternly. "We leave now."

This time, you and Youko walked to Lady Kikyo's castle. Since you didn't want to go and were mad at Youko for making you go, you wouldn't allow him to pick you up and run. It made the trip longer, but you didn't care. It just meant it would take you longer to throw your life away. The only bad part was the uncanny silence. As the large iron gate came into sight, the reality of the situation hit you. In a few minutes, you would belong to Renji. You would never see Youko again. After last night, he was throwing you to the wolves. Renji hadn't made you come to accept his offer. You felt like a cold lead ball rested in your stomach.

A servant you didn't meet last night welcomed Youko and you at the door. Within a few moments, the servant led you to a door and left. Youko knocked softly before opening the door. The inside of the room was highly decorated and heavily stocked with books. It was probably the library. Lady Kikyo sat on a large chair behind a desk. Renji wasn't too far away. Serenely, he sat with a book in his hands. Lady Kikyo saw Youko and she flew from her chair to greet him.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." She hugged Youko.

"That is good," Youko began, ignoring her gesture. "Because I came to talk to Renji about Jun."

Renji got up from his chair and walked over. You stood far from the others, sulking.

"You are giving her up?" Lady Kikyo smiled eagerly. "I'm so happy you're accepting his offer so soon!"

"I said I was here to discuss the matter with Renji, not you Kikyo." Youko glared. Any other demon would have shrunk away, however, she kept her ground.

"This is my home." She huffed. "I refuse to leave."

"Very well." Youko shrugged. "Renji, I have soiled Jun. You cannot have her."

Lady Kikyo's jaw almost dropped to the floor and Youko straightforwardness left you blushing like a tomato. Renji gave Youko a questioning look. It was no secret that Youko had played around. Yet, professing it in such a manner and then using it as a reason to keep Jun with him?

"When it started," Youko explained. "I thought she was a cat demon. Only recently at the ball did I find out she was a part wolf demon."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean." Renji replied slowly.

"Wolves mate for life." Youko stated. "Jun choose me for her mate when she went into heat a few months back. She will never be with another. Even if she married you, when mating season came, she would seek me out. Therefore, I am taking responsibility for the situation. I will marry Jun."

At this point, even you were confused. Part of you wanted to scream at Youko. After what he had done, you wouldn't want to marry him. The other part of you was ecstatic about not having to marry Renji.

"As a ruler," Youko began, "You understand, right milady? It would only bring Renji shame to have a wife who would refuse bear his children. A wife that would be out searching for lover every night."

"Of course." Lady Kikyo's mouth twisted as she clenched her teeth. "Perfectly understandable."

"Good." You nodded. "Now, if you don't have any questions, my fiancé and I will take our leave." Renji was silent.

Youko took your hand and began to walk out of the room. Before he left he turned around.

"Oh," Youko paused as if the thought just hit him. "If you set up my fellow thieves against me again, you will suffer the same fate as the traitor."

The color washed from Lady Kikyo's face as the door closed behind Youko.


End file.
